


The Next Level

by xXOtaku_TrashXx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime, M/M, VictUuri, Yoi - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXOtaku_TrashXx/pseuds/xXOtaku_TrashXx
Summary: So this is my first Story on here, so I am pretty nervous and I hope you like it!If there are ships that you don't like, I am sorry as well but please don't bash me or others, that's very important for me!Anyways.If I don't get a character right, it's just because I write, how I imagine them to be, so don't comment on every single mistake I make [I had some bad experience with that]Also I am from Germany, so I think some vocab may not Sound good or is even wrong so Gomeeen!All in all I hope you like and enjoy the Story! ^-^





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Story on here, so I am pretty nervous and I hope you like it!  
> If there are ships that you don't like, I am sorry as well but please don't bash me or others, that's very important for me!  
> Anyways.  
> If I don't get a character right, it's just because I write, how I imagine them to be, so don't comment on every single mistake I make [I had some bad experience with that]  
> Also I am from Germany, so I think some vocab may not Sound good or is even wrong so Gomeeen!  
> All in all I hope you like and enjoy the Story! ^-^

“Yuuri!”, Victor cried out as he saw me running across the bridge towards him and Yuri.  
His smile was so warm and bright, that it sent even more anticipation down my spine for the following day.

The Russian opened his arms, as an silent offer from me to hug him. My arms wrapped around his neck while his wrapped around my slender body, pressing me against himself. “Victor..”, I breathed, inhaling his sweet scent like it was the last time we would see each other again, I missed him so much. I couldn't describe my feelings at times since I still felt insecure about certain things but the Russian promised me that it will fade one day.

“Yuuri, I thought you would come a week later!”, Victor said, dragging me out of my thoughts.  
“Oh, yeah..”, I said while adjusting my glasses “Surprise!”, a small giggle escaped my lips as a faint blush of pink spread across my face, making the older male chuckle gently.  
“Well, you are always up to surprise me, huh?”, the silver haired said, his gaze resting on my shoulder like a little weight but it wasn't bad, at all.

“Hey, Katsudon.”, Yuri said, his blonde hair swaying in the soft breeze, the emerald green of his eyes piercing through his bangs as he stared at me with a gentle, yet cold expression which sent shivers down my spine, making me shuffle to the left and right.  
“Hey, Yurio.”, I stammered, trying to keep a clear voice, smiling sheepishly at the younger male.  
“It's really nice you came to pick me up, I really appreciate it!”, my voice was shaking a little since it was cold and I was nervous as hell.

It was winter in Russia, what did I expect?  
Sunshine and Rainbows?

“Yeah, yeah, it's whatever Katsudon.”, Yuri rolled his eyes before he started to walk off, looking at his phone for some messages or his social media. He was all over the place. In the News in the Newspapers, everywhere!

I was really happy for him, even though I secretly wished I was the first place that time.  
A small sigh escaped my lips before Victor gently grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers together as if he was afraid I would just run off any second.  
His action made me chuckle slightly as we began to walk across the bridge.  
“So, how was your flight, Love?”, Victor asked, making me flinch a little as he called me that name “O-oh, the flight? It was okay, I was mainly asleep or chatting with you or Phichit, so it was fine, I guess..”, my arms shrugged a little while I held onto the silver haired man's hand gently into mine.

"I hope Yakov won't chop off my head because you are here, he was bugging me all the time because I wasn't focused on the ice, I just missed you, a lot.", the Russian frowned, making me blush slightly.  
I almost forgot about the grumpy old man but it didn't matter to me anyways.

-30 minutes later-

As we entered Victor's house, a happy and overly excited Makkachin began to pound on me, licking all across my face.  
I couldn't help but to laugh out loud, trying to get the fluffy ball of happiness off of me "H-Hey, Makkachin, knock it off..pfft..", I snorted while laughing and patting the older dog.  
"Makkachin!", Victor said, smiling gently down at us, as an order for the poodle to get off. Of course he listened on spot, wagging his tail at his owner, sticking out his small pink tongue whoch made him look even cuter and adorable.  
After the attack I got up, looking up at my fiancé, smiling faintly before adjusting my glasses.  
To be honest I was really nervous and excited at the same time, being here in Russia with my one and only love, Victor.

But also doubt and anxiety filled up my entire body at what was about to come next.

"Victor, I am here because I made a desicion..", I started talking, earning a concerned and Stern look from the taller male, making me feel even more uneasy than I was before this whole Situation.  
"What is it Yuuri?", Victor asked, seemingly wary and a little scared.

At this moment, I started to doubt myself again but it wasn't the time for that now!  
I had to stand my point and tell my one and only what I have been debating with myself for the past three months.

"I made the desicion to..."


	2. -Chapter Two-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am sorry for the late update, I had a writers block and some stress, but I'll make it up to you guys, promise!!

-Three Months Before-

"Y-Yuuri, you can't go!", my mother blurted out, small tears bubbling in the corner of her big brown eyes, gosh that look broke my heart.

"Mom, I want to be with Victor..and that only works if I go to Russia and live with him.."

"H-he could move here as well!", she claimed and I sighed in response, pulling her into a hug.

"Mom, you have to let me go, I'll be okay, and I'll come visit you of course..I won't vanish from the earth..", I chuckled gently, stroking across her spine to sooth her.

"I don't want you to go..", a small sob left her lips as I slowly wiped away her tears with my thumbs, new ones following directly afterwards.

"I know.."

"You can't keep him here forever, and he is still young, why not let him explore the world on his own or with his partner?", my father said, surprising me.

He never really accepted my relationship with Victor, since he actually wanted some grandkids and all in all culture here in Japan. The people weren't against Homosexual relationships but it was frowned upon, other than in Russia. Victor told me about people, calling names and being really nasty, so he told me we had to watch out in public, not that I minded, I'd rather not like every person in the world know that I am with him...ugh the kiss..

Anyways, that is not the point!

I nodded, looking at him, smiling gently as my mother slowly walked over to my father, leaning her head against his chest, sniffling a little.

"My Baby grew up.."

The goodbye was surprisingly easy, I hugged my family goodbye and watched them wave from the other side, this time for a longer period.

I didn't regret the decision, I was happy and of course didn't tell Victor since I wnated it to be surprise. My mind wandered off during the flight and I couldn't wait to get off the plane.

-Three Months Later-

"A-a decision?..", Victor choked up, his face flushed with concern as he slowly shushed Makkachin away to focus on me, pulling me slowly into the bedroom, sitting me down onto the bed.

My gaze wandered down to my, now shaking, hands, trying to figure out what to say or what to do, I didn't intend to make Victor that nervous but I also couldn't change it anyways. My lungs filled up with air before I gently exhaled, finding the courage to continue talking.

"I am going to move to Russia."

The silence in the room made me feel uneasy and I started to shuffle around the bed a little, looking away again.

"Move...to...Russia?", Victor said quietly, as I felt his gaze heavily on my shoulders, pushing me down as if weights were on them. My head nodded forward in response and suddenly I felt two arms snake around my neck, tackling me to the soft surface underneath us.

"You idiot, I thought you wanted to break up with me or something..", my heart crashed at these words and instinctivly, I wrapped my arms around the Russians slender body, pressing him a little against mine, closing my eyes as his almsot intoxicating scent flooded my head.

"I would never leave you..", the silence got broke and I felt reliefed, my fingers tangling gently into the silverish hair, making Victor groan gently. Small shivers ran down my spine as he kept nuzzling against the crrok of my neck, looking up at me, before gently pecking my lips.

I couldn't help myself but to smile gently and reply the small pecks, leaning into a deeper kiss, cupping the Russian's cheek with my hand while the other was still in his hair, gently tugging it as my eyes slid shut. I missed the feeling of this closure and warmth that radiated through my body leaving behind a tingly fuzzy feeling.

"I missed you so much..", Victor said in between the kisses, leaning a little over me, my breath hitching a little as he took over the moment again. I always wondered how he always managed to take over a situation with pure dominance but still being gentle and firmly.

"V-Victor, wait..", I panted a little, a faint pink blush across my cheeks.

"Huh?", he asked, tilting his head.

I took a deep breath, taking off my glasses and putting them aside "There..", a small chuckle left my lips as I wrapped my arms back around Victor, pulling him back down on top of me, drowning in kisses and soft moans, my system tingling and heating up. "Ngh..Victor don't touch me there, t-that's embarrassing!", I shrieked as he shoved his head underneath my shirt, licking across my chest, biting and leaving bruises, luring out the small, strangled moans. The Russian slowly, took off my shirt and and I felt the cold breeze , shivering even more at each touch and kiss, a warm feeling rushing through my erratic system.

After quiet a while our clothes were spread around the room, our bodies colliding with lust and passion, drowning in the depths of our unconditional love as we both united to one.

-

"Hmm~", Victor purred into my ear, kissing along my jaw, letting the last tingles fade away, a small giggle leaving my mouth.

"Hey that tickles..stop it..I'm tired..", I frowned, nuzzling my head against his bare chest, breathing steadily again, relaxing as his slender fingers danced across my scalp and my nape, making me close my eyes.

"I am so glad you are here and going to stay here..you have no idea..", he whispered against my hair, his heart beating faster while talking.

God I love this man.

"Anata o hontoni aishiteimasu..", I whispered quietly, a faint blush across my face. "What does that mean, tell me Yuuri.", the Russian asked, curiously like a little child.

"I love you so much.."

"I love you too, Yuuri..~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter and have a nice day!


	3. -Chapter Three-

The days went by turning to weeks, eventually changing to months, amazing months.

Full of love, passion, ice skating and undone chores.

Ugh.

"Victor, did you forget to put the laundry into the basket?!", I yelled from the laundry room, sighing as I didn't get a reply. The Russian staggered into the small room, panting "Ah, sorry Yuuri, I got it here!", he said, holding a big pile of clothes under his arms before dropping it into the white basket.

"Baka~", I smiled, shaking my head slowly, I knew Victor was a little out of mind but it luckily was the cute type, such a dork.

"Ya proshu proshcheniya..", Victor mumbled in his native language, making me perk up from my current action.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"Ah, Hachimitsu..", I sighed with a soft smile, going onto my tip toes to place a peck on top of the Russian's nose, chuckling afterwards.

"Are you calling me names, again?", the platinum haired asked, draping his arm around my waist, forcing me to get closer.

"That was a one time thing and I got mad because you hid my glasses and dind't tell me where they were!", a small frown curled up onto my lips as I wrapped my arms losley around the other.

"Hachimitsu means: Honey."

"Ohhh~ As in the one you eat?~"

"No as in: I love you and call you sweet like honey."

"I was just kidding, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do, silly."

Victor rested his chin on top of my head, sighing in content before his selfphone began to buzz and he looked at the screen

[Юрио]: Получите вашу задницу здесь, сейчас!!

{[Yurio]: Get your ass here, now!!}

[Виктор]: Сейчас у меня нет времени.

{[Victor]: I have no time now.}

[Виктор]: Позже.

{[Victor]}: Later.}

[Юрио]: Черт! Яков в больнице!

{[Yurio]: Yakov is in the hospital, damn it!}  
Victor's eyes widened as he grabbed me by the hand, dragging me up without another word, almost stumbling up the stairs.

"V-victor, what's wrong?! Who texted you?!", with another left out response, the Russian started to throw on some warm clothes and his scarf, almost dropping his phone before he shoved it into the pocket of his jeans, seemingly off mind, but this time it was different. it felt more, serious and it scared me, a lot.

"Y-yakov is in the hospital.."

"What?!"

"Y-yuri just texted me, telling me to come to the hospital..Yuuri what am I supposed to do?", he asked, desperatly, trying to hold onto something but there was nothing. Wait. I was there!

"Hey, hey, Yakov is a fighter, he won't just go away like that, okay, let's just take a deep breath and go see the others in the hospital, alright?", I asked, surprisingly calm and firmly.

Gosh, that look on his face could break someone's heart into tiny pieces.

Even though the two had their arguments, I knew how much of a father figure Yaov was to Victor, since his parents rejected him due to his career and sexuality. I was shattered when they told me about it. Of course my parents were shocked at first but after a little while they got used to their son just liking other things than other sons do.

-

After we arrived at the hospital we met up with Yuri at the entrance, his expression hard as always but with a hint of concern.

"What is the Piggy doing here?!", he scoffed, earning a glare by Victor which made him shut up about me, gladly.

"Don't call him Piggy, and Yuuri is my Fiancé so he gets to come too, got it?", he snapped at the boy before hugging him tightly.

"Stop acting up all the time, I know you are worried sick about Yakov..", the platinum haired murmured.

I glanced around the hallway spotting Mila, Georgi, Lilia and Otabek among the rest.

Victor told me that Otabek came over to Russia for a visit and 'sightseeing' but he eventually found out that he crashed at Yuri's place.

Anyways.

I slowly walked over, glancing at Victor who was hugging a sobbing Yuri, before looking at the others.

"Uh, hey guys, I am so sorry, does someone know what happened?"

"A heart attack, that stupid bastard got too upset, I told him it would happen one day if he keeps on rambling around like that..", Lilia mumbled, fidgeting her finger a little before massaging her temples in distress.

"Is he stable again?"

"We don't know..the doctor is taking so long, oh my god what if he dies?!", Georgi blurted out, small tears bubbling in the corner of his eyes as he covered his face.

"Tupsita!", Mila yelled at the raven.

I remember Yuri says that a lot so I suppose it's a swear word.

"Hey, hey guys, there is no need to fight, Yakov will be okay.", Otabek said with his usual blank expression, almost a little annoyed.

"B-beka..", Yuri sobbed, immediatley catching the Khazaks attention, this time a soft expression.

"Don't cry..", Otabek mumbled, gently wrapping his arms around the blonde, holding him closely, while Victor, hugged me from behind, folding his hands around my stomach before sighing heavily.

A couple of minutes later, the doctor came out, looking at us "He is stable again and is able to talk but only one at a time, he needs a lot of rest, he also mentioned a Vitya he really needs to talk to.", the young man said, adjusting his glasses.

Victor perked up, nodding before he slowly let go of me, stepping inside of the small room, looking at his coach.

~Victor's Point ov View~

My chest ached with every breath.

Oh Yakov, why must you be so stubborn and not listen to what others tell you to?

Who am I to judge though.

I slowly sat down onto the creaking chair next to the bed, looking at my second father.

"Vitya..they are forcing me to stay here for a coupke of weeks and aftrwards I need to take a break.."

"A break?!"

"Vitya, I need you to coach the others.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhaaaangeeeer plus cute Otayuri moment, I will add them in a chapter but I don't know when though, I hope you liked the chapter and geez I am so proud it's almost over 1000 words!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> Also sorry for implying so much foreign languages I just love it and it seems authentic to me as well ^-^


	4. -Chapter Four-

"C-coach, the others?.."

"Da."

"B-but, Y-yakov, I can't do that!"

"Vitya! Pull yourself together, damn it!", Yakov coughed, holding his aching chest.

"Okay, okay! Don't get fed up now..", I gulped, feeling my mind going blank.

"Lilia can't coach the others because she insisted on taking care of me, stubborn hag.", the elder man blushed faintly with a cocky smile on his lips.

A small chuckle left my mouth and I shook my head slightly

"Yakov, listen, I don't know if I can do this, why are you asking me?"

"Vitya, Yuri is the only one that listens and respects you, just like you did..", Yakov started to talk "..I know it is a lot to ask and I know you need to think about it, but please, I don't want Yuri to sulk and get frustrated because there is no one that respects him the way, Lilia, I and you do..".

I slumped into the chair, roughing my hair a little before the bangs fell back to their usual place.

"I will do it, I just need a little time to think how this can work out.", I murmured into my hands, letting out a deep breath.

"Thank you, it will only last until I am allowed to go back to coaching."

"Da, da..", I nodded slowly, getting back up to my feet.

"I'll send in the others, dasvedania.",

"Dasvedania, Vitya."

 

-Yuuri's Point of View-

Victor came out, his expression rather confused and his skin pale, he looked like he saw a ghost or something.

"You can go in now..", he murmured under his breath, walking up to me while the other went inside to their coach. My hand slowly grasped his, concern filling my system as I looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Let's go home, I need a bath..", he said, interlacing our fingers while walking out.

-

"What's wrong Victor?", I asked quietly, leaning back against the silver haired, the warmth of the water and his body's radiating into mine.

"Yakov wants me to coach the others while staying in the hospital.."

"And?..", I asked quietly, gently playing with his slender fingers which restes on my stomach.

"I said yes, but I have no idea how this should work out, I can't be here and at the rink at the same time.."

"Of course not, but you are the only one who is capable of handling the job.."

"Am I?"

"Why not? You are devoted and kind hearted, yet strict and stern when it comes to ice skating, I know it best..", I smiled, remembering the first time I saw Victor in Hasetsu.

It was a complete disaster but I loved it afterwards.

"Well, you are right, I guess...", Victor mumbled under his breath, planting soft kisses onto my shoulder, making me relax even more than before, slumping a bit more into the warm dephts of the bathtub.

"We should go to sleep..", I whispered after a while, slowly getting up to grab a towel and my boxers, slowly drying off and watching my lover doing so as well. He was just perfect and I, well I was there for him and tried to reach up to his expectations.

Every single day..

After we were done drying up and getting changed into our underwear, Victor dragged me close to him in the bed, snuggling his head against my shoulderblade, as if he was hiding from something and I was there to protect him from that evil. I slowly grabbed his hand underneath the cover, gently interlacing our damp fingers, to give him the feeling I wwas there and no force in this world could harm him in any way.

"I love you..", Victor mumbled drozily against my skin, sending small shivers through my system, in that moment, I realized I never told him I love you, maybe because I was too shy or scared, what a stupid thought!

"I love you too..", I slowly replied, smiling gently as I drifted off in Victors arms, sighing in content and relaxation after all.

I banished the thoughts out of my head..

But there were new ones yet to come..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I am so sorry for not updating so much but school has me and it just makes me go sick and ugh, but not to worry! I have a break now so I will focus a bit on my writing and updating stuff!   
> Lots of Love!!

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhangeeer! X3  
> Gomeeeen  
> I hope you like the chapter!  
> What do you think, Yuuri decided? ^-^  
> Let me know, if you want to!  
> It's awfully short though, I am really really sorry I still hope you like it *smiles faintly*


End file.
